


青春期高中男同学的两三事 9 xb Fin

by LEARNMYLESSON



Category: xb - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LEARNMYLESSON/pseuds/LEARNMYLESSON





	青春期高中男同学的两三事 9 xb Fin

方博是个傻子。  
许昕有的时候在部活的休息室盯着那个呆呆圆圆的脑袋想：比如现在。  
现在的方博刚脱了一半的衣服--他刚拽下一个只运动服的袖子就和周雨途开始聊了起来。  
拧开塑料瓶，运动饮料咕咚咕咚的见了底，喉结上下浮动，许昕眯着眼睛看着衣服下摆露出白花花的皮肤和裤子边缘堆积的那一小捏软肉---随着方博身体动作而时隐时现。  
方博是个傻子。  
“我和你说，我今天早上就抢到那个游戏软件的整理券了，很快就能抽奖了，中了的话限量1000名的游戏，叫我一声哥，我就带你玩。”  
还没中呢，大话就说出去了。许昕低头系紧了鞋带。听着方博的声音继续在他不远的上空传来：  
“真的，真的，绝对能搞到，我的整理券还是两位数的呢，机会很大。”  
又不是先到先得。许昕系好另一只鞋。  
“反正你就完事来我家吧，可以在我家住啊，你都好久没来了。”  
什么？！ 许昕猛然的抬头看着方博已经脱了上衣迟迟不肯换上训练服。在大冬天的部活休息室里赤裸着上身邀请周雨去他家住。  
不行不行不行。许昕低头咬了咬牙---现在绝对不能发作。  
等训练开始的时候事态就越发的超出许昕能承受的范围。  
比如说方博一会和闫安说一会悄悄话，然后表情庄严凝重的样子点了点头，忽然又笑了笑的许昕心里一紧---那应该是对我的笑容！  
但是方博现在用着那个笑容对闫安说什么悄悄话，闫安为难的蹙起浓眉，好像在说：行吗？方博立刻拽起他的胳膊一副服软请求的样子，然后闫安被他央求不过就点了头，许昕眼睛紧紧盯着方博又走到了周雨的旁边，一直在他旁边唧唧歪歪的不知道说什么，周雨明显情绪不高，然后就拉着周雨练体能。  
许昕练发球的时候看到方博和周雨黏在一起练体能  
许昕练体能的时候看到方博和周雨互相撇球练反应  
许昕给队友喂球的时候看方博和周雨坐在地板上小声说话。

周雨变得爱笑很多偶尔还揉着方博的胳膊给他放松。这什么事？  
啪  
哎呀  
一个球直径打在许昕的眉骨上，不疼但是吓得不轻，  
他看着掐着腰一脸怒气爆发前兆的队友就那么看着他。  
“我错了。”立刻道歉比较好吧。  
“专心点。今天你留下打扫卫生。”  
“别啊，我错了我今天真的有事情。”许昕眼看着方博往他这边看了一下，没心没肺的朝自己做了一个byebye的手势笑的一脸无邪。  
果然笑起来好可爱。  
但是！现在不是这个问题。许昕晃了晃脑袋马上贴上队友说：“我今天有事情能不能明天？”  
那人一脸不容商量的威严一字一句的说：“明天周末正好部活也休息，所以不行！”  
然后等许昕拖地的时候就看到窗外出现了方博和周雨肩并肩推着自行车离开的情景。  
事情正在起变化。他眯着眼睛看着那个两个身影想。

等他急急忙忙的收拾好，又气喘吁吁的砸开方博家房门的时候看到开门的竟然是周雨   
什么情况？  
周雨用那双不比方博小的眼睛愣愣的看着他，方博一边打着哈欠一边走过来：“谁呀，我父母今天说不回来的啊。”  
然后他就看到僵立在门口的许昕。  
许昕的眼睛瞪的也不比周雨小。  
方博突然冲过来，在和周雨坦白还是机智的编一个瞎话之间，他选择：一把把许昕推了出去。  
然后急匆匆的穿上鞋和周雨说：“我出去一下。”  
咣 门就关在了站在玄关门口的周雨的脸上，刚才发生了什么？

“方博，你推我干什么？”方博把他拽到了自家院子的阴影里。许昕挣脱着抗议道。  
“你怎么来了。”方博一脑门子汗，在许昕来怎么看怎么像事情露馅的气急败坏，所以他更糊涂了。修长的手指指向屋里：“你什么意思？”  
方博顺着他的手指看了一下：“我家啊，我今天找周雨来我家住啊，什么什么意思？”  
许昕一时气结，绝对不止这些。  
“我，再问一遍。”他脸色和语气都不太好。  
方博有点某明奇妙：“周雨最近失恋了，心情不好我着不哄他呢吗？”  
呼吸瞬间放缓，眼神也变得温柔许多  
许昕抬手糊弄了一下他的脑袋：“你是不是傻？”  
方博却着急了：“许昕，你急匆匆的来我家破坏我的计划，怎么能这么说我，就算你是我前辈，就算你长得比我高，就算你打球比我好。。。暂时的，成绩比我好点。。。就算。。。”  
许昕探过头去，“还有 什么。”  
就算我喜欢你。他咬紧了嘴唇愣是一个字都没弄出来。  
然后嘴唇就被许昕含住了。  
呜呜呜。。。  
四肢在拼命的反抗无效之后顺从的往那个人身上贴近了，就算这样也没什么办法离开。  
许昕放开他的时候有点嗔怪的说：“那你也告诉我一声啊。”  
“告诉你什么。”方博被亲的眼神涣散。  
“就说你在让周雨开心点最近会和他走得近一些。”许昕摸摸鼻子不服输的挺直了腰背但是没看方博。  
“哈？”方博不知道许昕在闹别扭：“我，我和我朋友亲密点也不行吗？”  
“当然不行，他正是脆弱时期，你这么热辣辣的往上凑一看就是趁虚而入的架势啊。”许昕开始不讲理。  
“我，我怎么趁虚而入了 我关心他还有错吗？”  
“你关心他，我和你说人在脆弱时期有人一被关心就容易喜欢上那个人，然后就。”许昕眼睛闪了一下：“就一发不可收拾，人就是很脆弱的。就是很多居心叵测的人常用手段。”  
“怎么可能。”方博也觉察出许昕在扯淡。  
“怎么不可能。”  
“因为我喜欢你啊。”这句话出口本人也惊到了急忙忙的捂住了嘴，刚想呸两下，还是忍住了。  
许昕笑得只剩下眉毛和一个塌鼻子。这是第一次方博这么大胆的说出来这句话，他笑够了搂住那个僵直的方博。  
“我知道你喜欢我，除了我，你还能看得上谁。”  
“你可真不要脸。”  
刚刚失恋又隔着墙被狂塞了两吨狗粮的周雨终于忍不了了，他抓起自己的衣服冲出了方博的家门，只给他发了个line：我知道你恋爱对象是谁了，我走了。  
等方博看到许昕关门的时候才发现，周雨已经走了，而自己又陷入了险境之中。  
“我什么都不干。”许昕大模大样的坐在沙发上，朝方博拍了拍沙发。  
然后五分钟之后许昕就趴在方博的身上开始喘粗气，方博红着脸在许昕和沙发的夹缝中抗议：“你不是说什么都不干的吗？”  
“这你也信？”许昕钳住他的下巴狠狠的亲了下去，方博只有被动接受的份。全身上下被许昕不安分的手摸了个遍。他脑子里开始回想上一次两个人肩并肩看小电影的场景。  
这下完了。  
许昕埋在他的肩头。开始解除方博的武装，毛衣然后是衬衫。等他只赤裸着上身躺在黑色的沙发上的时候，许昕的眼睛变得及其危险，不自觉的护住了上肢。  
然后当然被上面的人掰开了，舌尖舔过他的身体，留下水痕，他没被这么对待过，有点痒就痴痴的笑了几声。  
看到许昕不满意的抬起脸：“你还有闲心笑。”然后抓起他的双腿就往自己的方向拽。  
“我错了我错了。”方博死死的抱住另一个沙发扶手，觉得这样的许昕有点可怕，虽然不知道自己错那里了还是急忙的道歉。  
许昕则被道歉搞得摸不到头脑：“你错哪了。”  
方博红着眼睛小心翼翼嘟嘟囔囔的看着他：“我不该笑。”  
许昕却扑哧一下乐了出来，急吼吼的亲他。  
“你不想吗？”他声音里有点委屈和不解。  
“我，我想和你接吻，喜欢你摸我的感觉，每次看到你看我的眼神觉得危险又刺激，但是。。。”方博找不到问题的症结在哪里，难道。。。  
“你喜欢我。”许昕扬起下巴，把方博脑子里刚刚升起的疑问直接掐死。“只是你不知道怎么面对这样的你而已。不过我有都是时间和你耗。”许昕看着他特别自信的说。

 

“那天我走了之后你们上床了？”  
噗，  
方博一口茶水喷了出来，看着周雨冷漠又没精打采的样子，完全没有自觉自己说了什么。  
“你，你说什么呢？”  
“诶？”周雨盯着方博“没有吗？”他一屁股坐到了方博身边，还是那个沙发。  
“没，没。我们。。。”  
“你该不是说你们不是那种关系吧，‘我喜欢你啊’ 这句话我隔着墙都听到了。”周雨冷笑了一下：“许昕也是。那么漂亮的学姐学妹不喜欢，怎么看上你这个没屁股没胸的学弟了。”  
方博低头看了看自己。  
“你还不抓住他，这样黄花菜都凉了。”周雨端起一杯茶依然冷静的分析道，他最近倒是有了一点看破红尘的感觉。  
“我，我抓住他什么？”方博低头嘀嘀咕咕的反抗。  
“就是该干什么干什么啊！我和你说，这个事---一鼓作气,再而衰,三而竭，懂吗？”他看着方博茫然的眼神，砸了下舌头放下茶杯：“就是气血一上来，该干的就干了，你不能多想。”  
“我，我怎么还不能多想呢。我脑袋不是白长了吗？”  
“我平常怎么没看到你这么爱动脑啊，怎么这个时候开始启发思维了? 许昕如果想的话你怎么办？”  
方博不吱声。  
“我真是要被你气死了。”周雨端起了茶杯又恢复了看破红尘的状态：“人啊 ，总是要失去之后才会珍惜。”  
“失去？”  
周雨就开始望着杯子上的热气出神：“你是不是好久没看到他了，自从部活休息之后。”  
“你怎么知道。”  
“要不然你问我谈恋爱怎么回事干嘛？多久了？”  
“就，，自从休息之后。"  
“啧，”周雨抿了一口茶：“会不会是，他真的放弃了。”  
“啊？”方博握住周雨的肩膀：“不会吧。”  
周雨不耐烦的挣脱开了，“我哪里知道，这么久不联系肯定有什么啊。”  
“方博！”这个时候闫安忽然急吼吼的敲开了他家的门。  
“你看到许昕学长了吗？”  
？？？？？  
方博和周雨快速的看了一眼对方。“怎么了。”周雨先开口问道。  
“我看他提了个大--行李箱，好像要走的样子，我才知道他是借读在这，然后。”他就开始在书包里翻找。  
“然后什么啊？”周雨着急的问，而方博已经原地石化。  
“这个！”闫安递过一封信，说是让我给你的。“我看他往车站。。。。诶，你去哪啊。”  
方博冲出家门，一边拨许昕的电话一边开始沿着大街上跑了起来，他算着自己家到车站的距离，然后忽然出现尚坤说许昕家里的事情，听到许昕说他要考其他大学的事情。  
许昕没有接电话。。。  
‘我哪里知道，这么就不联系肯定有什么。。。'几分钟之前周雨说  
一鼓作气，再而衰，三而竭。。。  
冷风灌进嘴里，白雾就在眼前消失，他拐了个弯一条小桥向他扑过来，然后是脚下的斑马线，他着急的看着眼前的迟迟不变化的红灯要跳墙，等变绿的一刻冲了出去，  
他跑过马路看到那边插着口袋悠然走着的马龙，用奇怪的目光打量着他。  
他跑过那条商店街，还有一天就是圣诞节了，炸鸡大特价。店员在门口散发传单。  
他跑过他和许昕骑自行车费力攀过的上坡。  
终于筋疲力尽。  
“你怎么了？”是中华料理店的店主看到方博在大冬天跑了一身汗。他断断续续的说明了情况，店主一拍大腿。不一会就开着一辆哈雷出现在他身边：“小子上车！”  
“谢谢！”  
方博戴着头盔坐在后面，才想起那封信，在迎面的强风中费力的展开：  
方博，你知道君が好き　君のことが好き的区别吗？”  
“把好了，我加速了。”店主手腕一拧，一股推力呼啸而来，方博险些被摔下车去，情急之下薅住了店主的衣服，而那封信也乘着风在方博面前一闪而过的飞远了。  
“我的。。信。”他回头看着那个小纸片很快就没有了踪影。  
“马上见到人了，你要什么信。”店主安慰他。  
等他被吹的乱七八糟晕晕乎乎的跳下摩托的时候看到店主对他比了个大拇指又一阵黑风的跑了。  
方博拨通了许昕的电话。嘟嘟了几声  
“喂。”是他，声音低沉又安稳。  
竟然有一种想哭的感觉。是怎么回事，方博气都没有喘匀，眼泪却在打转。哽咽了几下怒气才上来：“你死哪去了？”  
“在你身后啊。”  
许昕拉着他的行李箱就笑着关掉了电话，在中午冬日阳光下笑得有余从容的样子，  
方博快步的走了过去，拽住他：“你是不是在耍我。”拳头马上就举过去的时候又泄了力气。  
“被你耍的团团转。”  
许昕看着他一脸汗水和虚脱：“你怎么了？”  
“闫安说你要走了。”说起来眼泪就掉了一大粒砸到路上。许昕看到那亮晶晶的一点。有点慌了，不容分说掰起方博的脸：“好端端的，你又哭什么。”  
“闫安说你拎着箱子要走了，尚坤也。。。说你要回去上学，你也说你要考别的大学，我以为，”  
“你没看我的信吗？”许昕拍了拍他的口袋：“闫安那个混蛋没有给你信吗？太不像话了。”  
“我。。。”  
“什么."  
“我弄丢了。”方博才说  
许昕最先愣了一下然后扶着额头笑了：“丢了也好，丢了也好."然后他放下手帮着方博整理好他凌乱的围巾：“我只是去考试，这次考试比较重要，我要回去上补习班，如果不行的话，我父母会强制我回到我现在的学校，也就是说我再也没办法打乒乓球了，这一段我没联系你也是这个原因，我一直在努力啊。”  
他咧开本来就不小的嘴笑得轻松自在，但是方博看来就是在逞强。  
“你写了什么？”  
“你都弄丢了。”许昕不满意的小声叨咕。  
“好，我现在就回去，一定让我找到，不管跑多远。”方博转身就走。马上被许昕拉住他相信方博会傻到真的去满世界找那封不知踪影的信。  
“好端端的生什么气啊。”他尽量缓和气氛。  
“你为什么，为什么非的把自己弄得这么累呢？还什么都不和我说，一个人就在。。。”方博挺直了腰板：“我可以和你承受这些结果。”  
许昕本来笑的好好的脸僵住了，他错开眼睛：“我写的，你知道君が好き　君のことが好き的区别吗？”  
方博在冬日的风中摇了摇头。  
许昕自顾自的望着这个小镇边上的远山说：“君が好き就是我喜欢你的意思，而君のことが好き是我喜欢全部的你，甚至你所处的这团空气，方博，  
我喜欢这个小城，  
我喜欢那个开满牵牛花的车站，  
我喜欢T校，  
我喜欢从我的宿舍望出去的景色，  
我喜欢咱们走过的那条商店街。  
我也喜欢从我宿舍通往你们家长满梧桐的路，  
我喜欢你的家人，我喜欢你！我喜欢关于你的所有。  
所以，我会拼尽我的所有来换来我喜欢的所有，”许昕这才侧过脸看着方博：“这个，一点都不累。”  
方博扑了过去。  
“但是我把那封信弄丢了。”  
“没关系，等我回来给你写无数封。”


End file.
